Infinity Is Never Enough
by Hyper V
Summary: All Hallows' Eve. A place of sanctuary for the supernatural creatures outcast from the Mortal World. That is, until the Domestic War broke out, splitting the creatures into two groups. Who will win the right to rule the land? Hetaween AU. Pairings include USUK, GerIta, and others.


**_So . . . uhhhh . . . It's finally Halloween? I guess . . . Ok, so you see, I posted a story (similar to this one in plot) a couple months ago and it didn't do so well so I figured, why not post it when it should be posted? On Halloween! It'll go on for 15-20 chapters maybe depending on how well I'm doing. I can't promise I won't up and leave. It's been a habit of mine not to finish stories. Heheh . . . sorry._**

**_Also, you need to know that I NEED FEEDBACK TO UPDATE! If I don't know how I'm doing, if I don't have any motivation and words of criticism/praise/etc. etc. to go by, I won't update. I'm putting all my time and effort into this, I've been developing the story for almost a year now, took two writing classes, and I'm putting off another story of mine (which is getting considerably more feedback even if the ship is non-existent) just for this._**

**_D'accord? Alright! Enjoy! And remember - FEEDBACK!_**

**_[Infinity]_**

_All Hallows' Eve.  
A place of sanctuary for the supernatural creatures outcast from the Mortal World.  
That is, until the Domestic War broke out, killing thousands upon thousands of creatures. No one was safe from the destruction the war had caused.  
The remaining populace was split into two groups - the Semis (half human, half beast) and the Abnormals (once fully human, but due to lack of humanity have changed into completely otherworldly beings.).  
Now all are locked in a silent fight to the death for the right to call the lands their own._

_[Infinity]_

He was running. Oh, _dear god_, he was running for his life! But since when? Since when could he hear his heart pounding, his breath coming out in ragged pants, and the aching burn in his chest? His surroundings blurred and he couldn't make out tree from rock. His hearing was on red alert and heightened ten fold. He was scared. Oh, how he was scared to death.

_Thump . . . thump . . . thump . . ._

It was getting closer! It was getting closer and closer and closer and he couldn't stand it! He needed to run faster _faster_ _**faster**_ but he couldn't! He couldn't for fear of passing out or tripping and being found and then what? Then most likely he would be taken and tortured or worse.

Killed. He could be _killed_. The thought made him stumble over his own feet and his heart jumped in his throat.

_Thump . . . thump . . . thump . . ._

He was almost there! Almost almost almost! And suddenly his heart was racing for a different reason. Excitement, he guessed. Joy, happiness, relief that he would finally be safe and out of harms way.

Step after step brought him closer and closer to sanctuary. Safety.

300 more steps. _200 more steps. __**100 more steps!**_ There was the force field!

_He was in!_

Instead of woods surrounding him now, he was faced with a meadow and in the middle of that meadow sat a rickety old house, worn and falling apart at the seams. A sense of calm washed over him as he slowed and let his heart rate come down from its high. He panted panted panted and the last thing he thought before he passed out in the middle of the field was, _I actually made it_.

[Infinity]

Yao heaved a big sigh as he sat himself down on the head of his new creation - a monster of three stories that was about as frightening, if not more frightening, than one of Francis's ghouls. His prey had gotten away. That little scaredy rat of a Semi had somehow slipped out of his sight and escaped. How the little idiot did it he had no idea, but Yao had been wandering around for the past hour looking for the scoundrel with no sign oh him anywhere. His scent had been lost and the tracks he was leaving behind ended abruptly. The Semi was no where to be found and it really ticked off the Abnormal.

Yao would have to return to the group empty handed and he was sure to get a beating.

[Infinity]

With a snap of his fingers, the monster was turned around and headed back the way it had come, the Conjurer on top of its head in a newly sour mood.

He checked his watch for the hundredth time that day. Feliciano was late, and tardiness really pissed Ludwig off. He was getting more frustrated by the second and, dare he say it, a little worried. But Ludwig waited. That was all he could do. By now he fully regretted sending Feliciano out as a spy. He knew his comrade was spacey and air headed and forgot things easily but Kiku was out for a bit running an errand and wouldn't be back for a couple days. He knew he could have gone out himself, but Ludwig was too busy looking after the house and seeing to important affairs and he would never entrust Feliciano with such a task.

A thump from the front porch was heard and if it hadn't been for his acute hearing, he would have missed it. His tail twitched out of curiosity and he silently got up and made his way to the front door with all the caution he could muster. For all he knew, it could have been a dreaded Abnormal waiting to ambush him or _worse_. His brother could be there passed out drunk again. Or Feliciano's older brother could be there throwing death threats _and_ tomatoes at him. He cringed at the thought.

When he made it to the door he took a deep breath, steadying himself and unsheathing his claws before he threw open the door and took on a fighting stance to be met with-

The half conscious form of Feliciano.

"Ludwig. Ludwig did . . ." he paused to heave a big breath only to heavily cough, "did I do it?" He didn't have time to explain before his head hit the floor and he was out cold.

With a sigh, Ludwig sheathed his claws and bent down to pick up his ally, checking the surroundings of the old house to make sure no one was there before going back inside and closing the door behind him.

Ludwig made his way over to Feliciano's room in the back of the house and set him in his bed so he could rest comfortably. Only when he was about to cover his comrade up with a blanket did he get a good look at Feliciano's current condition. His green vest had a few new tears in it, his white dress shirt was covered in dirt and dried blood, presumable his own. His pants were no better, harbouring a new hole right where his knee was and a few patches of new stains and tears. So far, everything was fixable or replaceable, nothing to fret over.

What really worried Ludwig though was the fresh tear in Feliciano's right ear and a growing bald spot on his tail.

He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration before covering Feliciano up with the thin blanket and heading back to his own room to work some more, closing the door behind him.

What had his ally gotten himself into?

[Infinity]

_**Ok guys. I might not be the best at this and I have had writers block for a while, but what do you think? FEEDBACK! If things go well I'll be updating every week or so. And the chapters will be longer, I promise. **_

**_Look back in a while for the edited version of the chapter. _**

_**Also, pairings will mainly include GerIta, USUK, Spamano and snippets of other pairings, but those are the main ones.**_


End file.
